


Pine Fresh

by Alison_Parker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, F/M, Harry's not here, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alison_Parker/pseuds/Alison_Parker
Summary: Alexandria Nettles is stuck at Hogwarts castle for Christmas. So is Draco Malfoy. Here ensues a little Christmas romance.





	

Alex sat in a corner of the library with a well-worn book in her hand. One that she had read countless times, but at the present time she couldn’t even get past the second paragraph.

She was thinking about her mother and father and how she was unable to spend Christmas with them this year. Her sister had just started a new boarding school in Ireland, targeted specifically for those who were prodigal dancers, and was having a hard time adjusting to her new life away from her parents. They were under the assumption that because Alex was a 5th year at Hogwarts, it would be alright for her to spend Christmas at school while they took leave to Ireland without their eldest daughter.

She narrowed her eyes at the book, but the words were swimming on the page. “I ought to send my father a Howler for thinking _I_ wasn’t homesick.” She whispered to herself, though no one was around. “I hope Mom breaks his wand on the trip.” She slammed the book shut and stomped out of the library, passing a few startled second years, kissing in between the bookshelves.

Alex was half-blood on her father’s side and while her mother had taken the news well before they got married; when Alex’s letter arrived things got slightly tense around the house. She apparently thought that her muggle blood would dominate any wizard genes in their children. Things got even worse this year when her sister Hailey’s letter didn’t arrive. Hailey was pretty good at hiding the hurt that she wasn’t a witch like her sister, but their mother was candid.

She continued her way up to the Ravenclaw Common Room, her stomping feet echoing throughout the corridors. She turned a corner sharply and ran into someone. Both of them stumbled backward and she grabbed the wall next to her to steady herself with her right as she dropped her book with her left hand.

Damn.

“Watch where you’re going, you half-breed!”

“Oh shut it Malfoy! You ran into me too!” She snapped at him. Normally Alex avoided confrontations at school, most of the things that happened were stupid arguments or fist fights, and she kept out of both. Neither stimulated her intellectually like a good debate she could have with some of her Ravenclaw mates, so there was really no interest. Malfoy was just one of those guys that no matter who you were he got deep under your skin. And at the moment she was already angry, she just wanted to rip into someone badly.

“And don’t fucking call me a half-breed, you arse.” Alex leaned close to his face and next to her side her hands made fists. “Next time you watch where you’re going!” She spun around nearly whipping her hair in his face and continued stomping up the steps with Draco staring completely shocked at her back. He’d never seen a Ravenclaw lash out at anyone. Her words slapped him in the face. The wind blew out of his sails as she rounded a corner and continued on out of sight. Normally he would yell something mean after her but he didn’t feel like it, especially after the news he just got from his mother. He started to walk when he kicked something across the floor. He picked up the book and looked at the title; Wuthering Heights.

When Alex reached her dormitory she collapsed onto her bed. She just yelled at Draco Malfoy. She sat up suddenly, looking around the room for any sign he had already jinxed her. No doubt he was planning a way to turn her blonde hair into a disgusting green color or curse her into vomiting slugs for hours like he once did to Ron Weasley (though it was mostly his own fault). All seemed well at the moment, but no doubt something would hit her in the morning. Maybe at breakfast…

She laid back down with her head on her pillow, grateful that all of her roommates were away with family, and she could finally be alone. When her head touched the pillow a soft crinkling sounded and she jumped up, completely paranoid.  
It was a letter addressed to her in her best friend, Hannah’s, writing. She quickly unfolded the parchment and read.

_Lex,_  
I know you’re disappointed that you won’t be spending Christmas with your family. But I think it’s so admirable that you’re keeping that disappointment to yourself so your sister can stay at school and work on her dancing and also be with her parents instead of her being the one that is alone. You’re probably wondering what you’re going to do with yourself for two weeks and I thought I might help you out a little. When I made it back to London I thought of this; I’m a prefect. That means I know the password to the prefect's bathroom with the lovely, large bathtub one can swim and relax in. You can’t spend all your time inside the library with your nose in books that you’ve read thousands of times; so take a little time to enjoy the pleasures of the prefect bathroom while everyone else is away on holiday. I’m sure no one will mind. You don’t even need to thank me, (though I wouldn’t mind if a box of chocolate magically _ended up in my stocking from you) ;) The password is pine fresh. I expect a detailed letter about how much you loved it._  
All my love, Hannah.

Alex folded the letter and placed in her bedside drawer. Pine Fresh. Let’s hope it didn’t get changed after Hannah left for break.

**Author's Note:**

> I never know what to write for summaries so if you got this far, thank you!!


End file.
